Dernière chance
by Era12
Summary: Ombre est la dernière des assassins jotun encore en vie. Lorsque l'avenir de son peuple est menacé, on lui donne une mission:éliminer l'instigateur de toute leur misère, avant qu'il ne donne le coup de grâce à leur royaume. Mais, en rencontrant sa cible, elle se rend compte qu'il était loin de l'image qu'elle s'en faisait au départ. Saura-t-elle accomplir sa mission malgré tous?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dernière chance**_

**Alors, voici. S'il vous plaît, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, c'est ma première fanfic. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture ! :) **

Tout avait été si facile.

La reine jotun, Éliza, serait fière d'elle.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, elle espionnait le garçon aux cheveux de jais dans les bois, les suivants, lui et son frère, aussi furtivement qu'une ombre, sans ne faire aucun bruit. Tous savaient que Thor adorait aller à la chasse avec son jeune frère, Loki. Leurs exploits étaient connus dans tous les royaumes.

Elle attendait patiemment le moment ou le gamin de huit ans se retrouverait seul, elle pourrait passer à l'action et accomplir sa mission.

Il y a quelques mois, la dernière Reine de Jotunheim, son royaume, avait rassemblé tous les survivants du royaume dans son palais de glace. Ils n'étaient à peine qu'une centaine, pour la plupart des paysans mais aussi quelques gardes qui avaient réussi à échapper à l'attaque du Bisfrost, des années plus tôt. La situation était grave. La guerre contre Asguard avait décimé la population et réduit à néant leurs forces militaires. De plus, ces bâtards avaient emporté la relique de l'hiver éternel, entraînant des famines épouvantables dans la région. L'attaque de Loki avait réduit à néant les possibilités que le peuple jotun se relève un jour. L'espèce était condamnée à disparaître dans les prochaines décennies.

Il fallait agir, avait décrété la reine. Elle l'avait fait avancer devant la cour. La jeune fille avait gardé un visage impassible, malgré la gêne qui l'envahissait. Elle avait toujours vécu dans le palais, bien à l'abri des regards. Personne ne me connaissait dans la salle. Personne sauf, bien entendu, Éliza, qui était une sorte de mère adoptive pour la jeune adulte. Celle-ci l'accueilli à l'avant avec un regard chaleureux et posa une de ses mains sur les épaules de la fille en signe d'affection.

«Voici ombre, la dernière des assassins Nörst» avait déclaré la monarque.

Nörst. Le mot seul provoqua une vague de murmure dans l'assistance. L'organisation Nörst avait été créée des millénaires auparavant, pour former les quelques soldats d'élite et assassins œuvrant pour le couple royal. À tous les 500 ans, des gardes débarquaient et emportaient deux ou trois enfants en bas âge du peuple. Ces enfants étaient par la suite entraînés durant des centaines d'années aux techniques de combat, à la stratégie, à l'espionnage… quand ils sortaient de leur formation, ce n'était plus des enfants, mais des guerriers accomplis.

On racontait que Thor lui-même avait éliminé chaque guerrier du groupe un à un lors de la guerre. Les espions Nörst avaient été traqués dans les royaumes et exécutés devant des foules de citoyens heureux de tuer des «monstres» Jotuns. Bref, plus personne ne croyait que l'organisation vivait encore. Apprendre qu'un guerrier Nörst, un assassin qui plus est, était toujours en vie, amenait l'espoir aux derniers Jotuns. C'était peut-être leur dernière chance.

« Elle est la seule survivante au massacre de sa corporation, et notre plus grand atout, avait continué la reine lorsque le silence reprit place. Comme vous le savez tous, Loki, le prince d'Asguard, a détruit toutes nos chances de survie avec son action sur le Bifrost. Nous ne pourrons nous reprendre sans notre lien avec les autres mondes. Nous décrépirons lentement jusqu'à notre extinction. C'est Loki l'instigateur de tout l'incident. Sans lui, nous n'en serions pas là. Alors, je dis, empêchons-le de faire cette action.»

Elle regarda la foule un moment, comme pour juger l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles.

«Je vais utiliser mes dernières ressources magiques pour envoyer Ombre en arrière dans le temps, lorsque le prince fou n'était qu'un bébé. Nous allons tous simplement effacer son existence. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je ne l'envoie pas empêcher la guerre contre Asguard en premier lieu. J'en réponds : mes pouvoirs, sans la cassette de l'hiver, ne sont pas assez de puissants pour un tel sort. Voyager dans le temps est très dangereux et pour le voyageur, et pour le sorcier qui l'envoie. Odin l'a formellement interdit à tous les pratiquants de la magie. Mais, voyez- vous, c'est notre dernière chance. Je vous demande votre opinion avant d'accomplir cette action, car elle vous concerne directement. Si l'entreprise d'Ombre fonctionne, les vies que nous avons connues depuis la guerre seront effacées et remplacées par d'autres meilleures. Toute la misère que nous avons vécue ne sera plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit d'Ombre. Je ne ferai rien sans votre accord, mais penser un peu à vos enfants, aux mondes que nous leur lèguerions. Ils méritent un monde meilleur que celui que l'on vit. Ils méritent de vivre sans le poids des famines et des maladies. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Je vous laisse prendre la décision finale. Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec ma préposition lèvent la main.»

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y avait eu qu'un silence abasourdi dans la salle. Voyage dans le temps ?! Leur existence effacée !? Tout le monde était sous le choc. Ombre s'était mis à douter des pouvoirs de persuasion de la reine. Que faire s'ils refusaient ? Ce fut un soulagement quand une mère ayant son petit accroché autour du cou leva la main.

«Pour mon enfant» murmura-t-elle.

Son mari l'imita, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre, puis de toute la salle.

La reine avait souri tristement à l'assemblée, avant de déclarer :

«Bien, même si je suis triste que l'on ait à prendre de tels moyens drastiques pour continuer à vivre, je suis fière d'appartenir à un peuple comme le nôtre. Notre sacrifice sauvera notre espèce!»

Elle s'était retournée vers l'assassin pour quelques mots plus privés.

«Ombre, ce collier sera ta clé pour revenir ici. Dit-elle à la jeune fille en lui accrochant le bijou d'argent autour du cou. Tu auras un an pour accomplir ta mission. Ensuite, l'objet te ramènera ici peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Si tu dois revenir d'urgence, brise la pierre que contient le pendentif. Tiens, voici un sac qui contient tout ce dont tu auras besoin : vêtements, argent, nourriture, etc. Pour tout le reste, tu sais quoi faire. Ne dis rien à ton retour sur ce que tu as fait, ni sur ce que le futur aurait dû être. Il doit le garder secret. Je t'aime, Ombre. Bonne chance.»

La reine s'était reculé et avait commencé à incanter dans une langue bizarrement magnifique. Elle ne l'avait jamais lâché du regard. Une lumière blanche aveuglante avait illuminé la salle et le paysage avait commencé à défiler autour d'elle. La douleur l'avait envahi. Des milliers de couteaux avaient transpercés son âme. Elle avait hurlé sans relâche sous la souffrance, jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres la rattrapent et la soulagent de son agonie.

Elle s'était réveillée bien plus tard dans un bois, son estomac lui servant de réveille. L'odeur caractéristique d'Asguard flottait autour d'elle. Étrangement, la douleur avait disparu. Elle était restée longuement allongée sur le dos, à écouter les sons de la nature pour détecter quoi que ce soit de suspect. Elle savait que Heimdall ne la voyait pas en raison de son amulette Nörst qu'elle portait en bague. À chaque fois que son regard passait sur elle, il déviait sur quelque chose d'autre. C'était bien pratique pour tous les espions de la confrérie. Après avoir décidé que rien n'attentait à sa vie, elle s'était levée et avait commencé à chercher quelque signe de vie.

En marchant, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle détonnait avec le paysage. En effet, le bleu électrique de sa peau et ses yeux rouge sang ne se confondaient pas vraiment au vert des forêts asgardiennes. Elle remerciait son maitre d'école de lui avoir enseigné quelque fondement de la magie. À l'époque, la jeune femme avait détesté ce cour, mais maintenant, elle voyait à quel point il était utile. Malheureusement, tout ça était loin dans sa tête et il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler le sort d'illusion qu'elle voulait jeter. Quand elle fut enfin sur de la prononciation des dernières syllabes, elle lança l'illusion et prit sa forme ase. Elle avait toujours aimé cette forme. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs coupés carrés aux épaules et des yeux gris argentés. Ses traits étaient fins et sa silhouette, mince et élancé. Bien qu'elle soit plus grande que la moyenne asgardienne, elle demeurait beaucoup plus petite que lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme naturelle. Son illusion n'était pas parfaite, loin de là. Elle ne résistait pas à l'eau n'y au feu. En plus, elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher la cicatrice quelle avait sur la tempe proche de l'œil, cadeau du fouet d'un cocher qui trouvait qu'elle ne traversait pas assez vite la rue quand elle avait 3 ans. Mais, c'était mieux que rien. Les vêtements contenus dans son sac, une robe bleue lacée serrée à la taille à la mode asgardienne, des bottes et des survêtements lui allait parfaitement. Ses couteaux et petits poignards étaient rangés hors de vue sur son corps, mais ils restaient facilement accessibles.

Elle avait marché un long moment avant d'apercevoir Asguard. La ville brillait de mille feux dans la nuit. C'était très impressionnant. Un château immense se dressait au centre de la ville, recouvert d'or. Des statuts, le bord des routes et les navires flottant sur la rivière au loin étaient de la même couleur. Décidément, les asgardiens avaient un problème avec cette couleur ! Elle était entré dans la première auberge qu'elle avait vue, une bigote sympatrique et accueillante. Elle avait loué une chambre pour 1 semaine, le temps de peaufiner un plan. Les premiers jours avait servis à tâter le terrain.

Incrédule, elle avait appris que Loki n'était plus un bébé, mais un petit garçon qui faisait physiquement 8 ans. La reine ne devait pas avoir eu suffisamment de pouvoir pour l'envoyer plus loin dans le temps. Elle s'en doutait forcément, sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-elle laissé un an pour accomplir cette mission ? Le fait que Loki était plus âgé allait compliquer ses plans, certes, mais ce n'était pas dramatique.

Elle avait difficilement glané information sur information ici et là. À chaque fois qu'elle voulait parler de Loki, le sujet se ramenait vers Thor, qui était adolescent, et ses «fantastique et héroïque» exploits guerriers. À croire que tout le monde ne se souciait que de ce niais sans cerveaux qui tuait avec plaisir !

Un soir, alors qu'elle soupait, un garde du palais était entré dans l'auberge. Il avait été facile de lui soutirer de l'information, surtout après qu'elle lui ait offert deux chopes d'hydromel. Comme elle l'avait déduit, Loki n'était pas très aimé de la populace. Selon le garde, c'était un vilain petit canard qui aimait trop faire des farces de goût douteux. À l'âge de 7 ans, il avait coupé les cheveux d'or d'une demoiselle nommée Sif du château pour lui faire une blague.

«Son père ne l'a pas trouvé drôle» S'esclaffa l'homme ivre. Ce petit monstre a eu les lèvres cousues pendant 50 ans pour sa peine. Et il l'a bien mérité, n'est-ce pas, poupée? »

Ombre avait senti son estomac se retourner. Les lèvres cousues? Avec du fil? Quel père ferait cela son propre fils !? Bon, d'accord, Loki n'était pas théoriquement le fils d'Odin, mais cela n'avait pas de sens quand même. Pourquoi punir un enfant de cette façon ? C'était ignoble.

Elle s'était vite séparée du garde après cela, écœurée par son attitude guerrière macho.

Elle avait appris l'intérêt pour la chasse des fils d'Odin et leurs forêts préférés plus tard dans la semaine par la bouche du tavernier, et avait décidé d'aller camper là-bas en attendant leur prochaine visite dans l'endroit. Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été agréable. La forêt regorgeait de bêtes sauvages, ce qui lui faisait un bon garde-manger.

Un matin, elle avait vu un matin les deux garçons entrer dans les bois. Enfin, son attente était terminée! Loki portait toutes les armes de Thor et le matériel pour faire du camping dans ses petits bras. Le petit ployait sous l'effort.

Ils avaient marché et marché pendant des heures, et étaient maintenant profondément enfoncés dans la forêt. Elle les avait suivis, pas à pas, comme une ombre.

Comme elle s'était dit tantôt, la reine serait fière de son travail.

Cependant, elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Ils avaient marché une bonne partie de la journée à la recherche d'elle ne savait pas trop quoi, probablement un endroit où camper. Vivement que le frère aîné les quitte.

Elle serait folle de vouloir affronter Thor et son frère en même temps.

Thor, bien qu'il ait peu de matière grise, savait mortellement bien manier son marteau. Un coup de ce machin et c'était la fin pour elle. Non, valait mieux attendre patiemment encore un peu que se faire abattre par un Thor enragé.

Loki aussi commençait à fatiguer. D'une petite voix plaintive, il avait demandé à Thor de s'arrêter. Celui-ci, voyant l'orée d'une clairière à l'horizon, accepta de soulager son frere de quelques armes pendant les derniers mètres de la promenade.

S'installant dans la clairière, les deux frères répartir le matériel à terre. Cet endroit était parfait pour faire un campement. Une petite rivière coulait à quelques pas, des pierres anti-feu jonchaient le sol à divers endroit et le bois des arbres avaient l'air d'être d'une bonne qualité. Que demander de plus?

«Bon, souffla Thor. Je vais aller chercher de quoi souper ce soir. Toi, mon frère, installe le campement. Je reviens en soirée. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi, je ne serai pas loin.»

Loki hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et partit effrayer les écureuils plus loin. Son frère sourit devant le spectacle avant de partir plus profondément dans les bois.

Thor était partis, c'était le moment où jamais !

Elle monta dans l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était camouflée et observa les alentours. Elle devait surprendre le gamin de dos, pour qu'il ne puisse pas avertir son frère avec ses cries. Malheureusement pour elle, Loki avait fini de jouer avec les petites bêtes et était maintenant en face d'elle à quelques mètres de là, si proche qu'il la verrait à coup sûr avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

Elle était si près, elle pouvait discerner les petites cicatrices qu'avaient laissées les points autour de ses lèvres. Elle avait maintenant la preuve du martyr il avait dû endurer. Pourtant, à part ces petites marques, Loki n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un enfant traumatisé. Il avait l'air heureux, un sourire si franc et innocent coller sur le visage. Il lui faisait penser à son petit frère chéri, Nitir.

Il était né un an après elle et elle l'avait toujours adoré. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu après avoir été emmené par l'organisation Nörst. Elle lui avait écrit une tonne de lettres décrivant son quotidien, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que lui et toute sa famille était mort d'une épidémie dévastatrice. Elle avait pleuré et pleuré, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes à verser. Son cœur était devenu froid pendant de nombreuses années, n'accueillant plus que la douleur du deuil. Elle avait tiré sa force dans ce sentiment, chacune de ses actions après cet évènement avait été faites pour son frère et rapidement, elle était devenue la meilleure de sa classe. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était là maintenant, qu'elle sauvait sa nation.

Quand elle observait Loki, elle voyait le même pétillement de gaieté dans ses yeux, le même sourire de joie pur. Comment ce petit enfant joyeux et farceur avait-t-il passé au monstre qu'elle connaissait ?

Elle secoua la tête, dans une tentative pour remettre en ordre ses pensées volatiles. Règle no1 : Concentration. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici. N'oublies pas ce que cet enfant à fait à ton peuple. Elle repensa aux scènes de désolation qu'elle avait vue après le Bifrost. Les morts empilés en tas, l'odeur, les pleurs… Une froide détermination remplit son cœur à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Elle était prête. Elle n'attendait que le bon moment.

Loki s'était assis en indien pendant qu'elle pensait au milieu des objets de camp, toujours en face d'elle. Il respirait profondément, très concentré sur quelque chose d'inconnu. Soudain, ses yeux verts flashèrent rouge sang, rouge Jotun. Ce fut si bref qu'elle doutait de ce qu'elle avait vue. Les objets auparavant inanimés se mirent à danser dans les airs. Ébahis, elle regarda la tente se mettre en place toute seule, le bac de fraises et la boisson allés se positionner sur la nappe rouge et le feu de camp s'allumer. Elle n'avait jamais vu un sorcier si puissant avant ! Et il était encore si jeune! Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer la puissance des pouvoirs du Loki qu'elle connaissait.

Bon, _ça_, ça allait compliquer les choses. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rate son coup, car il saurait se défendre.

Après avoir regardé quelque instant son œuvre, le gamin était allé s'étendre devant la rivière, un peu plus loin. Il lui faisait maintenant dos. C'était l'instant qu'elle attendait.

Elle descendit de l'arbre furtivement, et longea la lisière de la clairière sans faire un bruit. Elle entendait maintenant la respiration de sa cible. Elle était profonde et régulière. Il dormait. Elle sortit une de ses dagues de sa jambière et soupesa son poids dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un, cette-fois ci ne serait pas différente des autres fois.

Elle prit une grande inspiration silencieuse et se concentra. Elle se prépara mentalement à son action, son cerveau calculant chaque détail et soupesant chaque possibilité comme le ferait un ordinateur. Elle décida d'utilisé la manière la moins douloureuse pour lui. Il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie. _Mais ne le mérite-t-il pas_? Murmura la petite voix doucereuse de la vengeance dans sa tête. _Non_! Ce ne serait que cruel. De toute façon, sa mission n'était pas de se venger, mais de donner à son peuple une chance de survivre. Si elle s'y prenait bien, il ne ressentirait rien et ne se réveillerait même pas.

Elle s'avança précautionneusement vers le petit prince, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Sa lame était plaquée dans sa main, cachée par sa manche. Elle s'accroupi et prit une inspiration. Pour sa patrie, son peuple, son frère se dit-t-elle. Elle prit un petit élan et planta sa lame dans…dans le vide! L'illusion disparue dans une spirale de fumée verte au moment même où elle le toucha.

Paniquée, mais n'en laissant rien paraitre, elle bondit sur ses pied dans une position d'attaque. Un piège, elle s'était laissé avoir dans un _piège_! Elle voyait déjà la prison, les interrogatoires, la torture… Non! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça ! Elle tourna sur elle-même dans un demi-arc, à la recherche d'ennemis ou quoi-que-ce-soit- de dangereux.

Soudain, un rire de joie pure enfantine retentit à gauche d'elle, la surprennent plus que toutes autres armes aurait pu le faire. Quoi!? Un _rire_!? Elle aurait mieux gérer une horde de guerriers beuglant que _ça_.

Elle se tourna en direction du son, dissimulant sa dague dans sa manche. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour elle de s'en sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2- dernière chance_

Le garçon lui faisait face, un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

«Si vous aviez vu votre visage lorsque vous avez voulu me réveiller! Je n'aurais manqué ce spectacle pour tout l'or des tresor d'asguard!» dit-il en l'examinant du coin de l'œil, toujours pétillant de gaité.

«ouais…»marmonna-t-elle, toujours tendu et froide, incertaine de l'attitude à prendre. Il avait dit _réveiller_ après tous, pas _tuer_, _assassiner_ ou _trucider_. Peut-être qu'il ne la soupçonnait pas, au final. Du moins, pas de meurtre.

«Alors, comment vous appelez-vous? Et, que venez-vous faire ici? Je veux dire, nous sommes en pleine forêt, il est rare de rencontrer d'autres personne.» lança la petite voix.

_Première question piège. Aller! Vite vite vite! Trouve une bonne excuse. _Elle avait toujours été plutôt douée pour mentir, mais, elle faisait face au Dieu des mensonges lui-même! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention aux moindres détails.

«Je…je suis la fille du garde forestier…Mon nom est Ombre.»

Mettre un peu de vérité dans le mensonge n'allait certainement pas duper le jeune dieu mais, elle n'avait aucune raison de cacher son nom.

«Ombre...Quel drôle de nom! Décidément, vous êtes une personne amusante!»

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, un peu vexée par le commentaire.

«Alors, _Ombre,_ vous venez de détruire l'illusion destinée à mon frère. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Votre visage de biche effrayé en valait bien la peine! En passant, mon nom est Loki.»

«Hum... Enchantée.»

Puis, le petit gars continua de faire la conversation sur des sujets concernant la chasse et la nature. Elle hochait poliment la tête à chaque fois qu'il était nécessaire. C'est qu'il avait de la jasette, le petit.

Elle sentait le métal froid de sa lame contre sa peau, réconfortante présence lui rappellant de ce qu'elle avait à faire. Imperceptiblement, elle se déplaça de façon à avoir un meilleur angle de la nuque du gamin. Celui-ci continua de radoter sur combien cette foret était meilleure que les autres et blablabla.

Dans la position où elle était, un geste aurait suffi à assommer le garçon avant qu'il ne crie. Mais elle se doutait d'un piège.

Tous les petits asgardiens apprenaient à se méfier des inconnus, les princes plus que tous autre. Sans doute que Loki avait-il déjà appris quelque truc pour se protéger, malgré son jeune âge. D'un coup d'œil, elle analysa l'air autour du jeune, recherchant l'anormal.

C'est là qu'elle la vis. Une mince barrière d'or encerclait le garçon, si fine qu'elle se confondait presque avec l'air. Elle était presque transparente, de sorte que l'on devait vraiment la chercher avant de la trouver.

_Merde! _Elle aurait à attendre que le traître baisse suffisamment sa garde avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. Et ça pourrait prendre du temps! Mais à quoi elle s'attendait? Qu'il vienne à elle sans crainte ni défenses? Après tous, on ne lui avait pas donné un an pour rien. Elle se rendit compte que sa cible avait soudain arrêté de parler, et l'observait avec ses yeux verts perçants.

«Mon sujet de conversation n'est-il pas assez intéressant pour toi, peut-être?»

Intérieurement, elle déglutit. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Le mettre à dos n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

«Non! C'est juste que je…je pensais à…comment votre illusion était réussie et réaliste. Vraiment, je me suis laissé avoir!»

Automatiquement, un sourire de fierté se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. La flatterie était toujours bonne pour apaiser l'humeur de quelqu'un, songea-t-elle, en voyant cela.

«N'était-elle pas? Il m'a fallu beaucoup de pratique avant de réussir à maitriser ce tour, mais il est tellement pratique! Maintenant, je suis sûr d'être le meilleur en illusion des 9 royaumes! dit-il avec excitation.

Ombre roula des yeux intérieurement. Si petit, mais avec déjà un ego surdimensionné!

«Tiens, je vais te montrer. De toute façon il faut que j'en construise une autre pour mon idiot de frère. »

Immédiatement, il se mit à l'œuvre. Une brume d'or se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, se divisant en millier de particules. Elles brillaient et tournaient autour de leur créateur. Tous d'un coup, elle traversèrent le corps de Loki à une vitesse folle pour en ressortir, chacune avec une couleur différente. Elle tournoyèrent encore quelque secondes autour du jeune dieu dans un spectacle de couleur magnifique avant de partir sous sa commande un peu plus loin de lui. Puis, chaque particule prit en place dans cette espèce de grand puzzle organisé, pour qu'au final, il n'y ait plus que l'image du prince devant eux. Contrairement à ses illusions à elle, Loki avait réussi à en faire une totalement déconnecté de lui! C'était incroyable!

Loki la regardait fixement, et au lieu de l'arrogance qu'il aurait dû afficher, elle trouva peint sur son visage un masque de méfiance et d'incertitude, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus ou qu'elle s'en aille en courant.

«Wow! Mais, c'était…fantastique! » Dit-elle en libérant ses émotions du masque froid qu'elle affichait précédemment. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux à montrer sa réaction et, si ça pouvait mettre le petit en confiance, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas?

«Vous...vous trouvez?»

«Bien sûr! Votre magie est tout simplement magnifique!»

«Oh..! Merci. Peu de personnes dans Asguard pensent une telle chose de ma magie. Ils la considèrent comme dangereuse et inutile. Ils détestent quand j'en fais utilisation devant eux. »

C'est l'emploi du mot _utilisation_ qui raviva des souvenirs douloureux dans l'esprit d'ombre. Cette magie, celle qu'elle venait de voir, elle avait tué plus de Jotun que personne. Plus que Thor lui-même! C'est à cause d'elle que tant de monde avait souffert, qu'il y avait eu des famines et des épidémies. Elle pensa à son petit frère, mort trop tôt par la maladie et la rage enflamma son cœur.

Automatiquement, sa façade froide revint en place. Ses doigts lui démangeaient de passer à l'acte, de venger son peuple, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Loki sentit surement la tension en elle, car il demanda d'une petite voix :

«Vous savez, vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que de rester avec moi. Je comprends si vous voulez partir. »

«Non!, je…je serais ravi de continuer avec vous» déclara-t-elle froidement.

Même si l'envie la tentait, elle n'était pas folle au point de le quitter et de devoir attendre encore plusieurs mois avant leur prochaine visite dans la forêt.

Un sourire de joie étira les lèvres du dieu et il lui offrit d'aller faire une promenade le long de la rivière. Il la questionna sur les raisons de sa présence ici, et elle répondit vaguement par quelque chose ayant rapport avec la recherche de plantes médicinales.

Son ton était tendu, et son attitude distante sous la colère. Même en faisant tous les efforts du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à rester impassible devant ce meurtrier de masse.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation s'éteignit pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence pesant.

Alors qu'il passait un énorme bosquet de marguerites, il se pencha et en cueillit une. Puis, il se retourna vers elle avec une mimique suppliante sur le visage.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous blesser dans mes paroles, mais je m'en excuse. S'il vous plait, pardonné moi. A part mère, vous été la seule qui n'a pas dénigré ma magie. J'aimerais que l'on soit amis, un jour.»

Il prit la fleur, et sur la pointe des pieds, la glissa dans les cheveux d'Ombre.

Incrédule, elle le laissa faire. Elle fut surprise que des paroles aussi naïves puissent sortir de la bouche de Loki. Elle le regarda quelques instants, et remarqua qu'il l'observait comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle refuse ou s'amuse avec ses paroles. La pitié l'envahi, rongeant peu à peu la rage qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt.

Puis, elle en vint à un constat, le Loki qu'elle avait connu, le fou, violent et meurtrier, n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les deux étaient distincts, et complètement diffèrent.

Même si elle ressentait encore de la haine envers le dieu, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se défouler sur ce Loki. Il était innocent, il n'avait rien fait contre son peuple.

Bien sûr, elle devrait quand même accomplir sa mission, mais, en attendant le bon moment, elle n'avait pas besoin de dénigrer le jeune. D'après ce qu'elles avaient compris, les autres s'en occupaient très bien déjà!

Alors, elle s'imbriqua un petit sourire, et répondît :

«Oui, Loki, C'est d'accord.»

L'effet fut immédiat. Un sourire large comme un melon d'eau fit son apparition sur les lèvres du petit prince, lui rappelant ceux que son frère, Nitir, portait. Tout excité, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à son «endroit préféré au monde», une petite crique très proche du campement. Il riait en lui expliquant à quel point il aimait la place, pour son calme, sa sérénité.

Ensuite, Le gamin s'avança jusqu'à mi- mollet dans l'eau, la priant de venir avec lui, après tous, l'eau était tellement bonne.

Elle refusa catégoriquement, prétextant une phobie de l'eau. La vérité était que son illusion ne tiendrait pas sous le liquide, et elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que sa véritable affiliation soit découverte.

«Peureuse» rétorqua le petit en l'arrosant de gouttelettes. Elle ne réussit pas à les éviter toutes, une toucha sa main gauche. _Merde, merde, merde_, pensa-t-elle envoyant l'illusion être grugée là ou l'eau avait atterri, révélant sa peau bleue. Elle recouvrit sa main gauche avec sa droite, tentative plutôt désespérée de cacher l'inévitable.

La joie qu'avait eue Loki à sa petite farce fut vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

«Je sens quelque chose en vous, ce n'est pas normale. C'est comme si…Êtes-vous malade?»

Il sortit de l'eau et s'approcha d'elle. Elle commençai a paniqué mentalement. Reculez aurait prouvé qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser physiquement à cause de la barrière qu'il portait encore. que devait-elle faire alors?!

«Non, non, je vais parfaitement bien, vous pouvez continuer à jouer!» clamât-elle anxieusement.

«Non! Tu es malade, attends, je vais lancer un sort diagnostique, il révèlera ta maladie et je vais pouvoir te soigner!»

Aussitôt, une brume jaunâtre courût vers elle. Encore une fois, elle supplia presque Loki d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le jeune dieu rétorqua que c'était pour son bien, que ce ne serait pas douloureux et des trucs du genre. Elle commença à désespéré, son illusion ne supporterait pas un sort de révélation

Quelque seconde avant que la brume arrive sur elle, elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir l'horreur que le garçon éprouvera quand il découvrira qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre de ses légendes du soir.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri pas très loin d'elle suivit d'un énorme boum tous près de sa position. Ébahie, elle leva la tête dans la direction de Loki. Lui et sa brume avaient disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre3_

**Bonjour! **

**Désolé pour le retard, **

**Prochainement, je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, sauf exception. Au cas où ce ne serait pas déjà clair, tous les personnages sauf Ombre, Éliza et Nitir appartiennent à Marvel®. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, Je les adore! :)**

«Mademoiselle, avez-vous besoin d'aide? Mon frère vous a-t-il fait du mal? » Un Thor adolescent se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas vif, l'inquiétude rongeant ses traits. Ses yeux la transperçaient de bord en bord, lui donnant furieusement le goût de se trémousser. Elle cachait fébrilement les taches bleues sur sa main, espérant que l'illusion se referait d'elle-même avec le temps.

Des centaines de questions se pressaient dans son esprit : _où est Loki? Avait-il utilisé? Quel était ce drôle de bruit qu'elle avait entendu peu avant d'ouvrir ses yeux?_ Malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau, trop engourdi par le choc de la situation, n'arrivait pas à faire le point et trouver des réponses concrètes.

Ses yeux vaquèrent quelques secondes sur le jeune homme blond. Une vague de colère monta en elle. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas, probablement jamais, le meurtre de ses amis et frères d'armes. Les images du massacre étaient encore bien incrustées dans son esprit. C'est donc avec un ton légèrement sec qu'elle répondit.

«Non, je suis bien, merci…je»

«Oh non, ne me remerciez pas. À quoi serviraient les chevaliers si ce n'était pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse?» Coupa le blond, un sourire cavalier aux lèvres.

L'arrogance de Thor n'était donc pas un mythe. Interloqué, Ombre ne savait plus sur quoi elle était le plus fâchée; que Thor l'ai coupé si brusquement, ou qu'il l'ait dénommé «demoiselle en détresse»

Bon sang! Oui, c'est vrai, elle se trouvait dans le besoin tout à l'heure, mais de là à dire qu'elle était en _détresse_! Elle savait parfaitement se défendre par elle-même!

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre par une réplique cinglante, mais se fit encore interrompt.

«Veuillez pardonner les agissements de mon frère. Sa magie et l'attaque de votre personne seront sévèrement punies devant mon père. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne recommencera plus.»

«Quoi?!» le mot sortis involontairement de sa bouche. Attendez! Thor pensait que Loki l'avait attaqué! Bon, peut-être que de loin, la brume jaunâtre dégagée du petit prince et ses supplications pouvait porter à confusion, mais quand même! Ombre aurait presque ri en d'autres circonstances.

«Je vous l'assure, les punitions d'Odin sont plus que dissuasives, il ne le fera plus, croyez-moi.» dis Thor, confus.

Soudain, son esprit cliqua : Pourquoi Thor ne se souciait pas de la position de Loki. Il était son frère après tous. N'était-il pas censé l'aimer, vouloir prendre soin de lui, etc.

«Mais, vous ne vous tracasser pas de savoir où il pourrait être en se moment?» questionna-t-elle, hésitante.

Sur ce dieu du tonnerre parti d'un rire tonitruant, comme ce qu'elle venait de dire était la meilleure blague au monde. Pendant quelques minutes, le dieu continua à s'esclaffer devant elle, qui commençait vaguement à se sentir mal à l'aise.

«Vous croyez sincèrement que mon frère peut se déplacer?! Il est si chétif, il ne pourrait même pas soulever une brindille, alors Mjolnir! Juste l'idée me fait rire. »

«Attendez, Mjolnir! Vous avez lancé votre marteau sur votre frère!?» s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

«Oui… Sinon, comment aurais-je pu vous sauver?»

Ombre grinça des dents, commençant à douter qu'il y est une moindre trace d'amitié fraternelle entre Thor et son frère. À moins, bien sûr, que se lancer des marteaux soit une preuve d'amour. Voyant aucune réponse venir, le jeune continua;

«Mais, si vous y tenez tant que cela, nous irons le chercher. Bon, venez, c'est dans cette direction»

Ils marchèrent dans le sens quelques minutes. Thor faisait la conversation par courtoisie, lui demandant son identité et d'autres informations la concernant. Elle répéta les mêmes âneries qu'elle avait débitées à Loki. Valait mieux ne pas être prise dans un mensonge.

«Bon, nous devons être vraiment très proches de lui maintenant. Ouvrez l'œil!» dit-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Elle scruta les bois avec attention, cherchant la moindre trace de vie. Il n'y avait rien. C'était décourageant. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes encore, en silence.

«N'avez-vous pas peur de lui avoir fait mal? Je veux dire, Mjolnir est terriblement puissant.»

Ô puissant, il l'était! Elle l'avait vu défoncer la boîte crânienne de son maître d'armes comme si celui-ci n'avait été qu'un œuf.

«Même si Loki est faible, il demeure Asgardien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un incident de ce genre arrive, et sans doute pas la dernière. Cela dit, Son corps supportera le choc comme il la fait les fois précédentes. D'ailleurs, Il ne s'est jamais plain.»

«Bien sûr, mon frère, j'adoooooooooooooore être écrasé par ton marteau» une petite voix dit, sarcastique.

Son propriétaire était avachi contre un arbre, Mjolnir appuyant sur sa cage thoracique, lui empêchant tous mouvements. Sa respiration sifflante était irrégulière et faible, du sang coulait de sa tête. Le résultat était pitoyable.

Thor ne le vit pourtant pas de cet œil.

«LOKI! »

«Oui, mon frère? » répondit innocemment le concerné, ce qui enragea encore plus l'adolescent.

«Comment OSES-TU attaquer quelqu'un avec ta magie! Père t'avait prévenu, l'utilisation de la magie t'est proscrite! Pourquoi faire cela alors!? C'est ton désire d'être encore puni!»

Loki ne répondit rien. La honte et le ressentiment passèrent sur son visage, vite remplacés par un masque dur et impassible.

Thor s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci essaya immédiatement de se défiler, mais le marteau rendait impossible tous mouvement.

«Mon frère, murmura le dieu plus âgé, pourquoi continuez-vous l'apprentissage de la magie? Ça ne vous attire que des ennuis. Venez avec moi apprendre à faire quelque chose de véritablement utile, comme le noble art de la guerre. Père serait alors fier de vous!» Thor soupira un moment.

«Je suis désolé pour ce qui va se produire. Vous saviez ce qui se passerait si vous deviez encore utiliser la magie. Je vais vous reconduire à père dans la journée pour qu'il vous livre son jugement. Vous devrez subir les conséquences de vos actes»

Une ombre de peur passa dans les yeux du gamin.

«Mais Thor! Supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. J-je ne voulais que l'aider!»

«Tais-toi! Je ne me laisserai pas encore une fois embobiner par ta langue d'argent. Je ne veux pas un mot durant le trajet de retour.»

Le petit baissa la tête, vaincu.

Le dieu blond lui adressa soudain la parole.

«En réparation aux torts qu'il vous a causés, je vous prie d'accepter mon offre d'aller visiter le palais. Vous pourrez demander ce que vous voulez en réparation à l'acte de mon frère. »

«Je, c'est…Merci! C'est beaucoup plus que je n'en demande!» s'est écrié Ombre. Cette offre était aussi inattendue que bienvenue, car elle lui permettait d'avoir un accès direct sur sa cible!

Dire qu'elle avait crue, à l'arrivé de Thor, devoir attendre encore plusieurs mois avant la prochaine tentative!

C'est donc avec un certain entrain qu'elle suivit le grand blond sur le chemin du retour vers le château. Bien sûr, Loki n'avait prononcé mot durant toute la promenade pour ne conserver qu'un minet froid et coléreux. Le garçon avait encore une fois transporté tous le matériel de camp : Thor disait qu'il lui fallait se développer des muscles. Ombre n'avait pas protesté, le dieu plus âgé semblait déjà suffisamment de mauvais poil.

Après quelques heures de marche dans les bois dans un silence pesant, Thor se retourna pour lui dévoiler un panorama à couper le souffle.

«Bienvenue à Asgad» murmura-t-il calmement.

Un immense château aux tourelles hautes comme le ciel écrasait le paysage par sa majesté et sa puissance. Elle n'avait jamais vu rien de tel, d'aussi gros et grand. Chaque parcelle du bâtiment semblait grouiller de vie et d'activité. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà pu observer le château de loin, il était immanquable a des kilomètres la ronde. Mais jamais d'aussi près. C'était visuellement époustouflant!

Elle repensa un moment au palais de Jotunheim, ou ce qui en restait. Il avait été à une époque un chef-d'œuvre de grandeur, la gloire de son royaume. Mais c'était avant la guerre, la dévastation et la haine. Il n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, maintenait.

Une sombre détermination monta en elle au souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, elle se le promis, Loki allait mourir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

**Bonjour tout le monde! :) Je suis désolé, je pars en vacances 2 semaines et ne pourrai donc pas faire de mise à jour avant ce temps-là. Bonne lecture!**

Ombre, impressionné par les lieux, suivait le cortège que créaient les deux princes royaux.

L'opulence extérieure du château semblait s'être amplifiée à l'intérieur, de sorte que l'assassin ne savait plus trop où regarder. Tous ses sens étaient mis à l'épreuve; que ce soit par les plats parfumés que transportaient des serviteurs pressés ou le brouhaha assourdissant de la cour du roi.

Tous ce flot de sensation était nouveau pour elle, plus habituée aux plaines désertes de Jotunheim.

Déboussolée, elle trébucha dans sa robe, tenta vainement de rattraper son équilibre pour finalement chuter avec la grâce d'une roche au sol, au grand rire des courtisans.

Sous les regards moqueurs, elle se releva et déplissa sa robe. Malgré tout son entrainement pour garder ses émotions sous clé, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte devant leurs moqueries.

Thor ne s'était pas arrêté pour elle, mais Loki s'était retourné au son de sa chute. Contrairement aux autres qui riaient, le visage du jeune dieu ne trahissait aucune expression. Ses yeux n'étaient pas remplis de plaisirs, de dédain ou même d'empathie, mais d'un vide froid et détaché, dénué de toutes émotions.

Un pincement serra son cœur.

Non mais, à quoi s'attendait-elle? Qu'il la supporte et soit gentil? Elle aurait plutôt opté pour de la colère. Après tous, elle l'avait en quelque sorte trahi…

Ils se remirent à marcher, et durent courir pour rattraper le géant blond. Leur petit groupe passa encore quelques couloirs sous les yeux attentifs des nobles de la cour.

Elle secoua la tête brusquement, remettant en ordre ses pensées éparses.

_N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là! Tu n'as pas le temps pour faire des sentiments. Tu es la pour l'assassiner bon sang! Pas pour t'en faire un ami!_

Ils arrivèrent soudain devant deux portes massives de bois, chacune sculptée par les plus fins artisans de tous les univers.

Elles s'ouvrirent plaintivement, seulement pour révéler une salle plus imposante encore. Les plafonds aussi hauts que le ciel, les dorures, le marbre, tous ces éléments donnaient une impression de puissance, de royauté.

Si cette salle était immense, la foule qu'elle contenait l'était encore plus. Comme si toute la cour s'était réunie pour l'arrivée des 2 princes. Odin trônait au bout de l'allée, majestueux et insondable.

Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le roi, le regard rivé vers le sol en signe de respect. Elle sentit l'œil du Dieu sage la transpercer et extraire toute information d'elle. Elle tressaillit, n'aimant pas être jugé ainsi.

« Levé vous, braves. commença le roi,Thor, je vous remercie d'avoir ramené votre frère au palais, vos actes prouvent votre sagesse et votre capacité à devenir le prochain roi d'Asguard.»

À ces mots, Loki rentra encore un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules, en proie à une évidente colère. Ombre, quant à elle, roula les yeux. Thor roi? Cet arrogant petit idiot sur un trône? Ce serait assurément la fin d'Asguard.

«Je n'ai fait qu'écouter vos paroles, mon père. » clama Thor, plus pompeux que jamais.

Odin lui demanda de témoigner sur l'incident avec Loki, ce qu'il fit en exagérant selon elle grandement la partie où elle suppliait le prince cadet en criant à l'aide. Selon Thor, Loki s'était précipité sur elle en utilisant sa magie comme arme, et ce n'était dû que parce qu'il était intervenu qu'elle était encore en vie.

Loki n'avait pu dire mot pendant toute la durée du discours, chaque tentative bloquée par un regard noir du roi.

«Mademoiselle Ombre, êtes-vous en accord avec le témoignage de Thor, ou souhaitez-vous rectifier certains détails?»

Odin la regardait, attendant visiblement une réponse. Ho bon sang! C'était à elle de parler, maintenant. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse. Approuver Thor était la décision la plus sage à prendre, pour éviter des questions gênantes sur sa défense du jeune prince. Son regard dévia sur le prince aux cheveux noirs. En même temps, faire ça nuirait à jamais ses chances qu'il baisse ses défenses magiques devant elle. Tant pis, elle trouverait une autre façon d'accomplir sa mission.

« Non, rien, monseigneur.» murmura-t-elle.

«Bien, vos témoignages ont été entendus. Comme promis, j'exaucerai un de vos souhaits en en en réparation aux actes de mon second fils.»

Cette fois-ci, Ombre ne réfléchit même pas;

« Je vous remercie pour l'offre. Si ce n'est trop demander, pourrais-je rester au palais quelque temps?»

Et voilà, c'était demander. Techniquement c'était la solution idéale : Accès direct à la cible, hébergement et nourriture inclut! Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse

Odin paru peser le pour et le contre quelques minutes.

«Oui, cette demande me paraît raisonnable, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous règlerons les détails après avoir parlé à mon fils. »

Le vieil homme se leva lentement de son siège, avec toute la puissance d'un Dieu en colère. Tous les murmures cessèrent d'un coup; enfin, il allait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant.

«Loki, tu savais très bien ce qui se passerait si tu devais encore utiliser ta magie sans ma permission. »

Loki sembla se ratatiner sur le sol, n'osant plus regarder qui que ce soit.

«Ta magie est mesquine et dangereuse. Lorsque tu l'utilises, il arrive toujours quelques catastrophes ou incidents cruels. Jamais tu n'aurais dû apprendre cet art, jamais tu n'aurais dû l'utiliser. Nous voyons aujourd'hui où ça t'a mené. Attaquer une jeune fille sans défense comme cela, sans justification! Quel honte pour notre famille! »

Loki ne tenta même pas de se défendre, il savait que toutes ses paroles tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Beaucoup de courtisans ne cachaient même pas le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voir le prince maudit se faire humilier par son propre père.

Odin observa la foule un moment. Il prit une grande inspiration, et ordonna à tout le monde de regagner ses quartiers. Loki et lui devaient être seuls.

«Cependant, mademoiselle Ombre, je vous demanderais d'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. Nous avons quelques points à aborder consternant votre séjour ici.»

Ombre hocha la tête en approbation. Elle était une des dernières à sortir, de sorte qu'elle entendit le roi donner une dernière commande, la convocation d'un soldat des donjons nommé Nabusor.

Les massives portes de la salle se refermèrent devant elle. Tous les fonctionnaires avaient quitté, la pièce était dans un silence complet.

Un immense homme en armure bâtit comme un camion se présenta devant la porte et toqua trois fois. Diverses armes pendaient à sa ceinture, dont un immense fouet de cuir tressé. Ce devait être Nabusor.

La porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, et laissa filtrer des supplications et pleurs jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce l'intrigua un peu, mais elle oublia vite.

30 minutes plus tard, le garde sorti de la pièce.

Son fouet était maculé de sang.

|Ø|

Loki était allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, tentant de réprimer ses pleurs dans son oreille. Son dos lui brûlait intensément, tous ses mouvements étaient un supplice et lui rappelaient la honte qu'il avait subie.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Nabusor faire son entré dans la salle d'audience, il avait tout de suite su ce qui l'attendait.

Le fouet était tombé, impitoyable, déchirant son dos sous ses cris de douleur.

Alors que ses derniers lambeaux de conscience partaient au vent de la souffrance, un souvenir s'accrochait en lui. _Pourquoi Ombre l'avait-elle trahi_?! Elle connaissait la vérité et savait que Thor avait tort. _Pourquoi alors_? Ce n'avait aucun sens!

Même en sûreté dans sa chambre, le jeune pince n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'énigme.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de personnes le détestaient pour une raison ou une autre. Mais pourtant, Ombre n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était prête à devenir son ami? Elle avait menti, sans doute. Personne ne voulait devenir ami avec _lui_.

Mais tous de même, pourquoi avait-elle menti à père? Il comprenait pour Thor; Personne ne voulait essuyer la colère de son grand frère. Mais Odin? En tant que roi, Odin aurait été juste et son châtiment moins terrible. Alors, pourquoi avoir réprimé la vérité?

Loki soupira et tenta tant bien que mal de changer sa position, son cerveau analysant chaque détail qui pourrait l'amener à la solution.

Peut-être que Ombre avait voulu qu'on la voit en victime pour bénéficier des avantages que comportait ce titre.

Son souhait n'avait-il pas été de vivre au château? Même cela n'avait pas de sens; une maison et un père l'attendaient dans la forêt.

Alors, pourquoi?

Plus il retournait la situation, plus il trouvait des éléments qui clochaient.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il décida que dès qu'il serait remis en forme, il enquêterait sur Ombre.

Elle et ses secrets ne pourraient pas lui résister bien longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Re-bonjour! Wow, les deux dernières semaines ont vraiment été tout un **_**trip **_**pour moi! Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous emmerder avec mes vacances ;) **

**Un gros merci pour les commentaires. Ils m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette histoire. Bonne lecture!**

Ombre avançait prudemment vers l'intérieur de la chambre royale du prince cadet, se dissimulant habilement dans la pénombre.

Elle avançait en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne faire aucun bruit, non pas qu'il y ait danger à être découverte; le seul occupant de la pièce dormait comme une bûche. Mais bon…on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Ô combien la chance lui avait été favorable!

Cette après-midi même, Odin lui avait légué une petite chambre dans les quartiers de la basse noblesse. Rien de bien luxueux, mais confortable et surtout bien situé.

En effet, cette chambrette ne se situait qu'à deux pas des suites royales…

Après avoir quitté Odin en lui avant promis d'écrire à son «père sûrement terriblement inquiet de sa disparition», elle avait pris possession de la pièce et défait bagage.

Ce fut toute une surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que la grande armoire du coin était bourrée de robe et de vêtement en tous genres prêts à porter. Ce surplus de vêtement était bien accueilli; sa robe ne datait plus d'hier et ses sous-vêtements commençaient à être sérieusement défraîchis.

Ensuite, elle avait pris connaissance des environs et préparé son plan.

Elle accomplirait son travail le soir même; même si elle trouvait absolument dégoûtant que le roi est fait fouetter son propre fils pour une bagatelle, il fallait bien profiter du fait que Loki ne pourrait pas se défendre à cause de ses plaies.

Il suffisait que la douleur l'ait fait relâcher la barrière protectrice autour de lui et tout serait parfait.

Ainsi, elle avait veillé jusqu'au plus sombre de la nuit dans les alentours de la chambre royale, ses armes prêtent à l'action.

Duper le garde à la porte avait été un jeu d'enfant et en un tour de main, elle s'était retrouvée dans la chambre.

Ne restait plus qu'à accomplir son but.

Quelques pas, et elle serait rendue à destination. Le grand lit de bois ébène gravé d'animaux de tous genres était si proche qu'elle entendait la respiration de son occupant. Respiration qui était d'ailleurs irrégulière et bien trop forte.

Quelques choses n'allaient pas.

Le garçon gémit légèrement, bredouillant un ensemble de mots incompréhensibles, le front couvert de sueur.

_Un cauchemar_

Nitir, son frère chéri, avait déjà eu des mauvais rêves de ce genre. Il se réveillait hurlant au milieu de la nuit pour ensuite aller chercher réconfort dans la chambre d'Ombre. Elle se souvenait des nuits passées auprès de lui à le rassurer, le convaincre que les monstres n'existaient que dans les contes de fées, lui jurer qu'elle le protégerait toujours de tous les vilains au monde. Le garçonnet finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras, son corps pelotonné en boule contre le sien.

Un crie rempli de douleur s'échappa soudain des lèvres du prince, interrompant son flux de souvenir.

Ombre se figea, dans l'attente de quelques réactions, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

-Mon prince, tous va bien?

Le moron qui gardait la porte avait sans nul doute lui aussi entendu les cris. Quelle poisse!

La poignée de porte tourna. Ombre n'eut qu'un instant pour se cacher derrière la bibliothèque du prince. Une demi-seconde de plus, et s'en était fini d'elle. Bravo à celui qui aurait pu trouver une explication à sa présence dans la chambre du cadet royal à cette heure de la nuit!

-Mon prince?

Le garde s'avança prudemment vers le lit, attendant évidemment une réponse qui ne vain pas. Atteignant le pied du lit dans un tintamarre métallique, il secoua du bout du doigt l'épaule du garçon. N'obtenant aucune réaction du gamin qui était encore bien évidemment la proie de rêves atroces, il secoua les épaules et sembla vouloir retourner à son poste à l'extérieur des pièces. Mais, au dernier moment, quelque chose attira son regard et son visage se crispa de frustration.

-Sale enfant! Tu as encore oublié de placer les protections magiques anti-armes de ton père sur ton lit. Petit ingrat. On doit tout faire pour toi, n'est-ce pas!

Il s'approcha du lit et appuya sur l'œil du loup sculpté dans le bois. Aussitôt, une barrière dorée engloba le lit, véritable bouclier lumineux. Cela fait, le soldat sorti d'un pas trainant de la salle, sous le regard fulminant de l'assassin tapis dans l'ombre.

_Pourquoi ce type avait-il dû venir interférer dans son plan parfait_!

Elle l'aurait volontiers égorgé à vue si elle avait pu.

_Mais cela ne changeait rien de toute façon_, essayait-elle de se calmer,

Si ce stupide bougre avait dit vrai, cette barrière n'allaite qu'empêcher la venue d'_armes_ en son sein, et non celle de _personne_.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour tuer quelqu'un. Elle connaissait miles et une techniques qui ne requéraient que de la force physique. Le travail ne serait que plus salissant.

_Bordel_ que c'était fâchant!

Ombre prit plusieurs respirations, histoire de se relaxer un peu. Un geste comme elle allait faire ne devait pas être fait sous la décharge de sentiment.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut repris son _self-control_ qu'elle sortit de la cachette de fortune qui l'avait accueillie.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit silencieusement et sortit toutes ses armes de ses vêtements pour les déposer sans bruit sur la moquette du plancher. Prudemment, elle toucha du bout des doigts le mur de lumière devant elle, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en passant outre.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque ses mains lui revenir intactes, sans les traces de magie qu'importait d'habitude ce type de barrière.

Avec une grande respiration, elle prit son élan et traversa l'onde lumineuse. Malgré ses tests préliminaires, elle fut apaisée de constater que tous ses membres étaient en places, indemne.

Bon, ne restait plus qu'à déterminer quelle technique prendre.

Elle observa le gamin quelques instants.

Tremblant encore de la tête aux pieds, gémissant de temps en temps au gré de son cauchemar, il faisait pitié à voir. Une larme tomba soudain de ses yeux, traçant un sillon salé sur sa joue.

Sans préavis, un fort besoin d'essuyer la larme, de réveiller l'enfant, de le prévenir de tous les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient se fit en elle. C'était le même sentiment qui la laissait éveiller pour son frère lors de ses nuits d'épouvante.

_Non_! Comment pouvait-elle-même penser à ressentir un tel sentiment pour le plus grand ennemi de sa race. Il n'était pas son frère!

Non, il n'était pas son frère, c'était vrai. Masi il avait l'air tellement vulnérable. Tellement innocent. Tellement _enfantin_.

Pourquoi devait-elle tuer un enfant!? Pourquoi enlever la vie à un être si pur et naïf?

Il ressemblait tellement à son frère.

_Non! Elle ne pouvait pas_!

Son cœur lui hurlait de le protéger.

Son esprit la sommait de le tuer.

Incapable de faire un choix sensé, les émotions à fleur de peau, Ombre décida d'abandonner sa tentative de ce soir.

Elle recommencerait plus tard, une autre fois.

Retraversant la barrière, elle ramassa rapidement ses armes au passage et sortit rejoindre sa chambre par la fenêtre du balcon.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Oui, je sais et j'en suis désolée, ce chapitre est court. Mais, voyez-vous, rentrée scolaire : moins de temps pour écrire… **

Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais confessé à qui que ce soit, Ombre commençait à bien se plaire dans la vie au palais. L'effervescence, l'ambiance survoltée et heureuse, les robes à froufrous, les fêtes et banquet divers, les couleurs, la vie, tout cela l'enchantait.

Autant elle l'avait détesté à son arrivée, autant elle s'était acclimatée et commençait à y prendre goût.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le corridor extérieur longeant le terrain d'entraînement, encore vide à cette heure matinale, une servante passa près d'elle tenant un immense bouquet de marguerites dans les mains, lui faisant immédiatement penser au but de son séjour ici.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'avait eu lieu sa tentative ratée et elle n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire. À chaque fois que elle y réfléchissait, sa conscience la tiraillait jusqu'à temps qu'elle n'en puisse plus et décide de remettre la décision à plus tard. Bon, elle le savait, tôt ou tard, elle aurait à prendre une décision. Mais c'était tellement difficile!

Plus elle était seule, plus elle se disait que, pour le bien de son peuple voué à l'extinction, elle devait accomplir sa mission et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Après tous, Loki n'était-il pas qu'un meurtrier de masse, fou furieux pour en remettre?

Mais, dès qu'elle voyait le garçon, ses arguments tombaient comme la pluie. C'est qu'il ressemblait tellement à son jeune frère.

Et, il faut dire qu'elle le voyait souvent! Il était toujours là à traînasser autour d'elle, la fixant parfois avec des bizarres de regards insistants. Elle se doutait bien dans le fond que le petit l'espionnait. Et, même si cela l'attristait qu'il lui fasse à ce point non confiance, il avait toutes les raisons pour le faire.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du champ et atteignait un coin plus reculé, elle entendit une voix. Ou plutôt des voix.

_En parlant du loup_.

Il semblait que Loki et d'autres garçons de son âge avaient une grande discussion plus loin par là-bas. Elle n'avait jamais réellement vu le prince cadet avec d'autres personnes que son frère et ses amis.

De quoi pouvaient-ils donc parler?

La curiosité piquée au vif, elle se cacha derrière le tournant du mur et écouta la conversation. Mais plus elle écoutait, moins elle pensait que le prince était avec des amis. Cette conversation n'avait vraiment _rien_ d'amicale.

-Alors, Loki, mon _prince. _Que fait-on debout à cette heure? Encore à jouer les_ sorcières?_

Ombre observa celui qui avait parlé. Immédiatement, un nom lui vint en tête. Hadrien. Le fils de la sœur de la reine Fregga. D'autres garçons inconnus d'elle étaient aussi présents, riant à chaque blague de leur meneur.

-Ce serait bien ton genre, n'est-ce pas? Après tous, seules les filles utilisent la magie…

-j-je, non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je...

Loki tenta bien de se défende, sans grand succès.

-_Hon_, c'est qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Pauvre petite fille, elle a besoin de sa maman...

-Arrêtez! Je n'accepterai pas cela plus longtemps!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, allez courir chez son frère pour qu'il le défendre à sa place, tel le faible qu'il est?

Loki, se sentant acculé ne put rien contre la panique qui l'envahi, ni contre la puissante magie qui voulait sortir pour défendre son propriétaire. D'un clignotement, ses yeux flashèrent rouges jotuns, visiblement sans l'accord du sorcier.

Le sol se mit à trembler et le vent à souffler si fort que certains garçons reculèrent, effrayés. En fait, seul le chef de bande resta en place.

-Comme je le disais, tu es si faible! Tu n'arrives même pas à te défendre sans l'aide de la magie.

Subitement, la tension dans l'air disparut.

-je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même.

Comme prouver ses dires, Loki s'avança en essayant de paraître fort su haut de sa petite taille et élança son poing vers le plus grand. Le coup qu'il reçut en retour dans l'estomac le mit à terre.

Le garçon, évidemment dans la douleur mais trop fier pour pleurer devant ses ennemis, se releva, trébucha pour finalement partir à courir le plus loin possible de la scène, sous les rires des plus âgés.

Encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, Ombre le vit trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

Loki ne put retenir cette fois-ci les larmes ardument cachées. Le visage encore empêtré dans les jupes d'Ombre, il éclata en sanglots.

Elle fit la seule chose qu'une personne sensée ferait; mettre son bras autour des épaules frêles du garçon dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Peu à peu se révélait à elle l'étendue du désastre qu'avait été l'enfance du jeune dieu.

Déjà avec la famille comme il avait, un frère malade d'arrogance et un père d'une sévérité excessive, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait pris une voie extrême à l'âge adulte.

Mais en plus qu'on lui brime sa magie, chose qui faisait profondément partie de lui, et qu'on l'intimide en le traitant de lâche constamment! C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas viré fou avant!

En voyant la petite boule de larmes devant elle, Ombre prit sa décision.

Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tuer le garçon même si sa vie en dépendait, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Restait qu'elle devait quand même accomplir sa mission d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Au lieu de le tuer, elle allait le changer, le faire devenir une nouvelle personne qui s'accepterait pour ce qu'elle était, et n'aurait donc pas à détruire tout Jotunheim pour rendre fier son père.

Loki avait besoin d'une personne qui ne le dénigrerait pas pour ce qui l'était, pour sa magie, pour son physique.

Quelqu'un qui le protégerait et le rassurerait face à ses craintes, qui le guiderait dans la bonne voie

C'était décider, elle serait cette personne.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

**Désolé pour le retard! J'avais oublié le nombre astronomique de devoirs que les profs sont capables de donner en une journée…**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'aider Loki à avoir un avenir sain. Et elle n'avait pas chômé!

Reconquérir l'amitié du jeune homme n'avait pas été chose facile. Loin de là. En fait, Ombre n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la laisserait redevenir son ami.

Seuls le réconfort et la protection offerts après l'incident avec ces petites brutes en herbe lui avaient donné cette deuxième chance. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas laissé passer.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés avait été d'offrir ses piètes excuses en reconduisant le gamin dans ses chambres.

Après tous, elle avait trahi son amitié devant Odin et elle était sûre que la punition reçue en conséquence avait été plus que moins agréable.

La mimique ébahit que lui avait offerte le garçon en entendant sa demande l'aurait fait rire si ce n'avait été du contexte.

Tentant de dissimuler sa surprise sous un masque plus neutre, le petit avait soigneusement cherché ses mots.

-je suppose que je me dois d'accepter vos excuses.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, c'est comme vous le sentez. D'où je viens, accorder le pardon est une décision qui ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Prenez tout votre temps pour vous décider.

À ces mots, la mine du garçon s'était complètement fermée, dissimulant habilement ses émotions pour ne laisser place qu'à une froide distance.

-Je vois…dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Sans aucun préambule, il lui avait froidement claqué la porte au nez, la laissant pantelante mais pas le moins du monde surprise.

Après tous, il avait autant de raisons qu'un dictionnaire de mots pour la rejeter ainsi. Et, il fallait l'avouer, elle le méritait amplement.

Soupirant de lassitude, elle avait laissé ses pas la guider vers sa chambre, son esprit trop occupé pour y prêter la moindre attention.

En analysant la conversation précédente, elle avait senti une légère graine d'espoir germer dans son cœur.

Loki avait dit « à plus tard» et non pas «adieu». Elle espérait seulement que se choix de mots avait été réfléchi et non pas lancé sans arrière-pensées.

Toujours est-il qu'accepter de la revoir ne voulait pas dire pardonner.

Elle avait vu trop de questions sans réponses dans ses yeux à son encontre pour qu'elle puisse attendre qu'il accepte ses excuses avant d'y répondre.

Soupirant d'insatisfaction, elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, se demandant bien quelles âneries elle pourrait débiter à l'enfant pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, l'interrogatoire ne tarda pas.

3 matins plus tard, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer que ce moment n'arrive jamais, le jeune dieu était venu s'asseoir à sa table dans la salle du banquet;

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre demande et… j'accepte vos excuses.

- C'est vrai!?

-Oui… cependant, j'ai une condition ;

Il l'avait regardé un instant d'un regard impénétrable, laissant traîner les dernières syllabes dans un accent nonchalant.

-Que vous m'éclairiez sur certains points.

-bien sûr, que voulez-vous sav…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'il la coupait comme si aucun son n'était jamais sorti de sa bouche.

-Votre père, par exemple. Je me suis renseigné et vous ne lui avez envoyé aucune lettre et avez encore moins reçu de missives de sa part. Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas étrange?

À peine avait-elle fini de répondre qu'avaient suivi une multitude de questions-pièges dans ce genre, toutes plus pointilleuses les unes que les autres.

Ombre n'avait pas été une seule seconde étonnée par la condition du jeune dieu. La seule chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement avait été l'immense connaissance du garçon concernant toutes ses habitudes, faits et gestes, aussi futiles soient-elles

À croire qu'il n'avait fait que l'épier durant le dernier mois!

Évidemment, le gamin avait remarqué qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme l'idiot Asgardien moyen. Bien qu'elle fasse énormément d'efforts, certaines de ses habitudes jotuns avaient la vie dure…

Ne pouvant évidemment pas mettre ces tics sur le dos de sa terre d'origine, elle avait blâmé la distance qui séparait le château de la demeure qu'elle était supposée habiter avec son père. Vivre avec comme seul exemple les animaux nuisait forcément à l'apprentissage de l'étiquette étriqué d'Asguard…

Le fait qu'il ait réussi à mettre à jour autant de défauts dans sa couverture prouvait qu'elle devrait faire beaucoup plus attention à l'avenir. Intérieurement, elle enrageait qu'on lui expose une à une, chacune de ses erreurs ainsi.

Heureusement, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les excuses parfaites pour apaiser la soif de curiosité du gamin; ses nuits d'insomnie se révélaient aux finals payantes.

Le plus plaisant, c'est que le garçon semblait gober chacune d'elle sans rouspéter. Du moins, il en avait l'air…

Elle doutait qu'il lui fasse confiance aussi vite. Même aujourd'hui, elle savait que la croyance qu'il lui accordait soit aussi forte qu'à leur première rencontre. C'est qu'il était rancunier, le gamin.

L'avalanche de questions l'avait laissé épuiser mentalement, le cerveau sur le point d'imploser.

Un mal pour un bien, comme disait le proverbe, car passer ce moment, regagné l'amitié du jeune dieu avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Quotidiennement, il s'assoyait avec elle durant le déjeuner matinal. Les premières conversations avaient été plus que maladroites, mais, peu à peu, l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée.

Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, passant de sujet aussi futile que le banquet de la veille aux enjeux de la guerre souterraine contre Alfheim, qui sévissait déjà depuis 20 ans.

Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle se surprenait à aimer ces débats animés. L'intelligence des propos tenus différait bien de ce qu'elle avait entendu durant les derniers mois. Bien entendue, elle prenait soin d'écarter les sujets qui auraient pu devenir gênant.

Au fil du temps, les discussions dépassèrent le point du déjeuner pour muer en longue promenade dans les jardins. Plus le temps passait, plus le garçon se livrait à elle.

Thor semblait être le problème le plus récurrent.

Comment Thor était toujours valorisé aux yeux d'Odin, comment il l'avait plus ou moins rejeté pour d'autres amis, comment ses insultes en apparence bénignes le blessaient profondément, ainsi de suite dans une longue litanie de rancune accumulée.

Sa magie aussi était une source de conflits intérieurs. L'affront constant qu'il devait subir des autres à cause de ses talents naturels était de plus en plus pénible à supporter.

Semblait-il que, dans ce royaume, la sorcellerie était un art _féminin_. Les hommes devaient eux s'occuper à défendre avec honneur et bravoure la sécurité de leur royaume en valorisant leur talent d'épéiste.

En gros, l'attitude recommandée était : « allons tenter de se faire tuer au nom de la virilité dans un combat en brandissant un vulgaire bout de métal ».

Evidemment, tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ces critères étaient perçus comme des moins que rien, faibles et inutiles.

_Non mais, quels idiots_ _! _pensa Ombre.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'ennuyer avec le grand frère par expérience, elle savait que le Dieu du tonnerre ne changerait jamais. Mais, pour l'histoire de magie, c'était une autre affaire.

Jour après jour, quand le temps s'y prêtait, elle l'avait entraîné à lui montrer sa magie, à l'accepter comme faisant partie naturelle de lui. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait la cacher éternellement, que cela finirait par le rendre fou.

Alors, exercices par exercices, elle lui avait fait découvrir étendue de ses capacités, lui montrant toute la beauté qui pouvait naître sous son pouvoir.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas une maître-magicienne, mais, son savoir pratique en défense appris en cours additionné à la théorie intellectuel non testée qu'avait lue Loki dans les livres de la bibliothèque royale suffisait amplement. Le petit garçon restait cependant une infinie fois plus fort qu'elle dans ce domaine.

Bien à l'abri des regards, entourés d'une lisière d'épinettes dans la partie la moins fréquenté du jardin, elle avait appris au garçon à assumer ses pouvoirs pleinement.

Bientôt, il pourrait révéler sa magie à la cour, une magie si belle et si empreinte de grâce que ces stupides larbins en perruques ne seront qu'obligés de la respecter. Du moins, elle espérait que ce serait ainsi. Rien n'était encore certain.

Mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ce sujet qui la tracassait. Le nouveau problème dont elle avait à faire était nettement plus grave.

Hier soir, suite à leur marche dans le parc, elle avait accompagné le petit jusqu'à ses chambres pour la nuit. Loki l'avait invité à l'intérieur pour finir leur conversation.

Elle était restée saisie par l'apparence de la pièce. Large et spacieuse, les teintes de vert et de blancs dominaient tous, des murs au couvre lit.

Çà et là, des bibelots épars traînassaient, aussi étranges les uns les autres. Mais le plus surprenant, c'étaient les livres.

Elle connaissait les penchants du jeune pour la lecture, Dieu savait le nombre de fois où elle l'avait surpris le nez plongé dans des ouvrages presque plus épais que lui, mais, elle ne pensait pas que c'était à un tel point. Des étagères et des étagères de livres couvraient une bonne partie des murs, des tas de bouquins étaient emmêlés pêle-mêle, éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

À en juger par l'épaisseur de ces briques, ce n'était pas que des abécédaires imagés que l'on retrouvait là !

Tout en continuant à écouter le garçon radoter sur une déesse dont elle avait oublié le nom, elle s'était approchée de la bibliothèque principale, et effleura de son pouce le titre de quelques ouvrages.

_Théorie élémentaire des masses;_

_Chronologie des lignées royales d'Alfheim _

_Flore et faune midgardienne _

_Mille et un combat victorieux d'Asguard, récits et témoignages _;

Vraiment, ce n'était pas des lectures de plaisance que le jeune garçon possédait ! Les sujets étaient des plus variés. un seul attira son attention;

_Légendes et récits jotun _

D'un revers du doigt, elle tira le livre de sa place. Elle était toujours à l'affût des informations que les autres peuples avaient de sa terre natale. Elle avait vaguement entendu au détour des couloirs les murmures de quelques légendes concernant les «monstrueux» jotuns, mais n'avait jamais été vérifié la réalité en bibliothèque.

Tous en grognant sporadiquement son accord au bruissement de conversation qu'émettait Loki, elle ouvrit le bouquin et survola les premières pages distraitement.

Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

Monstre barbare et sanguinaire tuant leurs bébés à la naissance en sacrifice, violeur de femmes et de fillettes, pilleurs de la richesse des plus pauvres, aimant tuer pour le plaisir, etc, etc,

Des couches et des couches de mensonges horribles se superposaient l'un sur l'autre, proclamé l'un comme l'autre vérité absolue.

Stupéfiée, elle n'entendit pas quand il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Qui a-t-il ? Mon livre ne vous plaît pas ? Il est pourtant tous récent.

Les paroles arrivèrent un temps en retard à l'esprit d'ombre. La colère gronda en elle.

-Qui a écrit ce tissu de mensonges ! Tu crois à toutes ces âneries !

-Mais… c'est la vérité, Ombre. Mon père lui-même vient souvent me lire des comptes tirés de ce livre le soir.

Quoi !? Odin racontait ces abominations à propos des jotuns le soir, alors qu'il connaissait la nature originelle de son fils !? Un soudain besoin de vomir la prit à la gorge.

Loi croyait dure comme fer que les jotuns étaient ce que décrivaient le livre des monstres, des barbares, des sauvages. Apprendre qu'il faisait partie de cette race avait dû être insupportable pour le prince, les ayant détesté toute sa vie. C'était un pas de plus vers sa folie destructrice.

Elle devait à tous prix rectifier cela ! Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre au garçon, histoire d'éviter d'en révéler trop par manque de calme.

-He bien, tout cela est faux. J'ai beaucoup voyagé par-delà des contrées avec mon… père, et je peux dire que Jotunheim n'a rien de tout _ça_ !

-Vous avez voyagé !? Vraiment ?

-Oui…c'était il y a longtemps, j'étais encore une enfant à cette époque. Mes souvenirs restent cependant très clairs Jotunheim _n'est pas_ cela !

Déclara-t-elle en brandissant le livre devant le visage du petit. Souvent, elle restait surprise d'à quelle point le mensonge sortait bien de sa bouche. Elle ne devrait pas sans étonner, sa formation n'avait après tous pas eu pour but apprendre à servir le thé.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est alors…

Pendant un seul petit instant, elle prit peur_. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire? Et si elle se trahissait en n'en révélant trop et qu'ils découvrent tous ? Devait-elle tous simplement essayer de changer de sujet de conversation ?_

Non, non elle devait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser ces contes racistes vivent dans l'esprit du petit. Il _devait_ savoir la vérité.

Alors, elle prit une respiration, organisa ses pensées autour de tous ce qu'elle connaissait de sa terre natale puis, elle se lança.

Elle lui raconta la grandeur de l'ancien palais de Jotunheim, des fêtes majestueuses que l'on y donnait, des rites et différentes célébrations dont était entourée la naissance d'un enfant, des gigantesques mines de diamants qui faisaient la richesse et la gloire de sa contrée.

Le gamin l'interrompait de temps en temps pour poser des questions, une curiosité des plus pures brillant dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le convaincre et l'informé sur la société cultivée et évoluée que formait Jotunheim, l'aube approchait.

Bien qu'extenuée par cette nuit blanche (malgré la fatigue, elle n'était pas allée se recoucher, quelques heures volées au jour ne la tueraient pas !) Ombre s'était rendue à la salle des banquets pour aller déjeuner à sa table habituelle.

Où elle se trouvait encore maintenant.

Loki n'était pas encore venu la rejoindre. Lui était sûrement parti dormir, il n'était qu'un enfant après tous !

Elle découpa un pain en tranches avant d'étendre le forage de chèvre bon marché avec son couteau. Elle devait dire que la qualité de la nourriture d'Asguard l'avait impressionnée, cependant, rien n'égalait le délice des soupers royaux de Jotunheim.

Longtemps après avoir avalé la nourriture, toujours assis à leur point de rencontre, elle commença à se demander où son jeune ami pouvait bien être. Son regard détailla encore une fois les rares personnes encore présentes dans une tentative de désennuie. Il avait eu amplement le temps de se reposer jusqu'à maintenant, il aurait dû être là.

Soupirant, elle se leva de sa chaise et poussa celle-ci contre la table. Ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'elle remarqua le silence étrange dans la pièce. Où était passé le brouhaha sous-jacent de conversation auquel elle s'était habituée?

Elle marcha quelques pas dans la salle désormais vide, sentant ses poils se dresser sous la tension qui régnait autour d'elle. Une mais effleura le pommeau de la dague caché à sa ceinture, hésitant à la dégainer.

-Si j'étais à votre place, je ne ferais pas ça.

Susurra une voix à son oreille. D'un mouvement brusque, Ombre se retourna en brandissant sa lame prête à attaquer. La morsure glacée de la pointe d'une épée sur sa gorge la dissuada cependant de toute tentative.

Un soldat de la garde royale la contemplait sournoisement. Au moindre petit geste, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

Soudain, d'autres gardes abordant le seau royal sortir de nulle part pour l'encercler, chacun la main sur l'épée, prêts à l'action.

-Lâcher votre arme.

D'un long regard plein de défis et de hargne pour le lâche qui la maintenait en joue, elle lâcha sa dague. Le bruit du métal contre la céramique se répercuta indéfiniment dans la salle.

-Par l'autorité d'Odin, le tout-puissant, je vous arrête pour haute-trahison


End file.
